I Didn't Mean It
by Loverofbooks443
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Four the bad boy and Tris the nerd what if the roles were reversed? When Tris' grandma send her to live with a family friend and she meets Four what will happen? Will Tris still be the bad girl that she has been for so long? Secrets will be revealed, hearts will be broken, will it all end up okay?


**I am only going to say this once at the beginning of the book I don't own Divergent Veronica Roth does!**

 **Chapter 1 Tris Pov-**

" _Mom, Mom, Mommy are you there?" I whispered into the darkness "Where are you Daddy, Caleb?" I said louder hoping to find my missing family._

" _Tsk Tsk Beatrice didn't anyone never tell you to walk into the dark?" A Voice yelled back as I felt two hands clamp onto my small shoulders. I did the only logical thing to do in a situation like this I screamed and kicked the person and ran, I ran as far as my small legs could carry me. "Tris" I heard a voice yell out "Tris your grandma is here" I felt myself being pulled out of this dreadful place._

"Tris Prior wake up!" The voice yelled again as I finally felt myself awakening. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I said to the officer standing at the door of the cell looking annoyed. I sit up from the uncomfortable jail bench and stretch my arms out stifling a yawn. I get up and walk over to the officer patting him on the chest thanking him for his service and walking out in the direction to where my grandma is probably worrying her ass off.

When I finally make it out to where she is sitting, I can see her biting her nails and what looks to be crying I sigh "Grandma" I say to her and as quick as lightning she is up and out of her seat by my side. "Beatrice what happened are you okay?" She asks I smirk and nod but her worried face quickly turns to anger, "Then what in H E double hockey sticks were you thinking!" She exclaims hitting my arm with each word. "Well Grandma Bryce wanted to go out and do something fun for his birthday so we went to the rich part of town and trashed every Lambo in sight!" I exclaim in excitement last night was so much fun except for the part of being caught but other than that it was pretty lit.

"Beatrice...I had to make a hard decision." My grandma begins and I nod my head confused upon what kind of hard decision she could've had to make. "Well do you remember your mother's therapist friend Evelyn?" She asks me "Of course I remember her my mom would take me to go see her every weekend when she and her would bake, but what does this have to do with a hard decision?" I ask my grandma. "She called a week ago asking about how you were and how life is going so I gave her an honest answer, I told her how you have been in and out of the cells, and how much stress that is putting me in." She says and I nod at her signaling for her to continue.

"Well Evelyn offered for you to come live with her and her son so she could monitor you and give therapy sessions free of charge!" My grandma explains it takes a minute to let all of this sink in. Okay so grandma wants me gone, lost my parents and brother and now I am going to go live with someone I haven't seen since I was 8 makes sense. "Okay Grandma message received I will go move to where ever the fuck they are to get out of your hair!" I yell at her she gasps loudly might I add "Do not use that language with me young lady!"

"Tell me when I am leaving." I said my body shaking in anger. "Today I have your stuff already being shipped out there…" She says trailing off which only makes me angrier. "You didn't even bother to talk to me about this! No because good old Beatrice's opinion doesn't matter!" I scream at her.

"I don't expect to see you home Beatrice I sent the address to your phone your motorcycle is outside if you leave now you will be there in 4 hours." She says in a monotone voice I just scream and kick a nearby trashcan and leave the room we were standing in. I get my keys to my motorcycle from the front desk and I program the address into my GPS and drive.

I've been driving for about two hours now and my butt is beginning to hurt so I stop to get gas and rest. My mind is still baffled upon how fast I left I didn't even think twice to apologize and try and stay, but the question for me would be, would it of worked? I doubt it my grandma can be very hard headed, and once a decision is made its hard to persuade her against it.

Once I am done with my pit stop I get onto my bike and begin my decent to my old town of Chicago I may have vowed to never go back but things change and I guess this is one of them.

"I think this is it" I whisper to myself as I knock on the front door of a rather large house. A women opens the door her hair is a mess and she looks sweaty, she seems surprised by my arrival do I have the right house I wonder.

"Beatrice?" She whispers mostly to herself "Well I prefer Tris now" I say back to her and she seems to do a double take looking extra close at the piercings I have I would've gotten tattoos as well but one of my mom's life morals was _NO TATTOOS_ I figured I good at least carry on that one rule. "It's been so long come in." She mutters probably surprised that I am really not the same Beatrice, guess she really didn't believe my grandma.

"I will take you up to the room you are going to be staying in, it's across the hall from my son Tobias' room" Evelyn tells me.

"How old is he I don't remember you having a son when I was here all those years ago?" I ask her she sighs "He is actually the same age as you he just was with his dad at the time and now I have sole custody." She explains "Oh I guess that makes sense." No it doesn't why would she just leave him with his dad all that time?

"Okay well this is the room you're going to be staying in my son should be home in an hour or two he just went out with some friends of his." I nod my head not really caring at all about what she is saying all I want is to jump onto that bed and watch Netflix on my laptop. "Well I'll leave you to it if your ever hungry don't be afraid to go downstairs and get something." I roll my eyes at that I'm not 8 still "Yeah yeah can we talk later I would like to rest I have been driving for a while now" I tell her and she nods finally leaving the room.

The first thing I do is pull out my phone remembering I never called Bryce about my new living arrangements. After two rings he picks up "Hey babe where are you?" He asks in a groggily voice.

"I am in Chicago my grandma basically disowned me and sent me to live with some family friend who is a therapist." I say with a sigh.

"Baby that sucks Snake, and Benji miss you though" He says back to me and it makes me want to cry Snake, Bryce, and Benji are the people who kept me okay after losing my family those 3 became the closes thing I had. Yes some may call them bad influences but they were my best friends since I had moved there when I was 8, I am 17 now.

"Tell them I miss them too, I just wanted to let you know it will be a long while till I talk to you guys again." I tell Bryce, Bryce and I were what some may call dating but we never made it official.

"Don't do that Tris baby? You there Babe?" With that I hang up I don't like having lose connections. I get up and off the bed that I am going to be sleeping in for a long while and get changed into some pajama shorts and a crop top, am I the only one who sleeps in crop tops? Now I wait for Evelyn's son to get home so I can meet him.

 **Well this was the first chapter, thought I would let anyone who reads it know that the chapters will become longer as they go on thanks!**


End file.
